Game Modes
Fate/Another ll version 1.4A and above have modes split between maps. Game modes are now selected by a single person, after 30 seconds of the person not choosing it will go to default settings. Simple Version *'Defaults to': Free for All Free for All *'Kill Limit:' 10/15/20/25/30 There are no allies in Free for All, everyone fights everyone else. The game mode is similar to Arena, as there are creeps around, buildings are unlocked and Resurrection + Teleportation are enabled. Initial spawning locations are random. In the event of death, you will resurrect at one of several resurrection points at random once your resurrection timer has expired. Income is active, and you receive 7 gold per second if you have below 3000 gold. Gold may be upgraded. The main difference from Arena is that you can gain +2 exp per second and a free Anti-Magic Potion by contesting the bridge. This event will grant you a free Anti-Magic potion if you are holding it when the timer for it ends, and will grant you +2 exp per second while you are in control of the bridge. Event runs twice, allowing you to gain 2 free Anti-Magic potions. Arena *'Kill Limit:' 30/40/50/60/70 Both teams face off against each other in Arena, with creeps, buildings unlocked and Resurrection + Teleportation enabled. Initial spawning locations are random. In the event of death, you will resurrect at one of several resurrection points at random once your resurrection timer has expired. Income is active, and you receive 7 gold per second if you have below 3000 gold. Gold may be upgraded. Real Version *'Defaults to:' Deathmatch Deathmatch *'Score Limit:' 5/7/9/12 Both teams face off against each other in Deathmatch. No creeps spawn, buildings are locked. The goal is to win enough rounds, so that your team reaches the score limit before the other team. There is a 2 minute 40 second timer, and if the timer expires the team with more servants alive wins the round. Annihilating the other team results in a round win as well. Teams spawn at either the Temple(left) or Road(right), alternatively referred to as Team 2 and Team 1 starting positions. Spawn locations are rotated every round. You will gain free experience upon spawning, and you gain 3000 gold if your gold total is below 5000 at the end of the round. Capture the Flag *'Score Limit:' 3/4/5/6/7 Both teams face off against each other in Capture the Flag. No creeps spawn, buildings are locked, heroes start at level 12 and 20 stat points are given to all players. The goal is to capture the enemy's flag a certain amount of times and reaches the score limit before the other team does, This mode is a round based mode similar to Death-Match, but no Team Spawn swap after each round ends like Death-Match does. There is no timer and dead servants will be Ressurected at their Team's designed based around 10 to 30 second depends on your servants level. You can gain income by Killing enemy Servants/End of round and get 3000 gold when your gold is below 5000/ or when your gold is below 3000, you will generate 14+(2*Gold Income Increaser Upgrade level) each second. In this mode, Overpowered Levels does not always brings victory since your enemy will gain additional Bonus EXP when you are killed by them, thus giving them 2 levels straight from slaying you down and "turn the table". Team 2 spawns at the Temple(left), while Team 1 spawns at the Road(right). For more detail of CTF mode, follow this link here. Tips and Guides --- Info about CTF Picking Servants *'Defaults to:' Free Select No one is allowed to random, everyone has to pick their servant. If you do not pick at the end of the selection timer, you will be forced to random. Random No one is allowed to pick, everyone randoms. Free You may either random before the 15 second period passes, or pick after the 15 second period passes. If you do not pick at the end of the selection timer, you will be forced to random. :If you choose to random in Free mode, you will gain an additional 2000 gold every 10 minutes as a bonus. Category:Basics